That One Blue Star
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: AU, where Dean is a astronomer and finds a undiscovered blue star. What happens when it disappears? Implied Destiel. Its better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy!" Dean Winchester spoke excitedly in his phone. His eye was glued to his massive telescope, staring up in the deep velvety twilight sky.  
>"What Dean?" grumbled the man on the end. He sounded tired and fed up of his weirdo brother.<br>"I've found new stars!" he squealed like a three-year-old girl. "Great, Dean. Tell me when its not three in the morning." Sam went to put the phone down, removing it from his ear, when his brother's screams came out of the head piece. He was instantly glad his ear was not there.  
>"What Dean." he repeated. The screams died down as his brother fell over his words in his excitement.<br>"Sammy, Sammy, there's a blue one. Total blue, it brighter than the others. It awesome. Sammy, Sammy listen!"  
>"Okay..." Sam made a face down at his phone. His girlfriend had come down the stairs after him. She looked at him questioning. "Dean" he mouthed.<br>"Is that Jess? Hi Jess, guess what?" he waited for a second, panting heavily. "Well, i found a new patch of stars. Theyre all different colours, there's a red one, an orangey- yellow one, a cold white one, an orange one and- and-" Dean broke off suddenly, gasping for breath.  
>"Right" he croaked. " Best of all, there's a blue, literally the bluest blue that ever blued! Its brighter than the others. Its brilliant!"<br>Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. Jess huffed a laugh and walked back upstairs. "Hopefully the bed still will be warm." she muttered, joking.  
>Sam smiled after her.<br>"Dean, go look at it more. Tell the university. Dr Singer would be really pleased."  
>Dean nodded, even though his brother couldn't see him.<br>"Right. Yeah. Bye" and he hung up. He immediately dropped the phone and went back to staring at the blue star. It was better than anything he had seen before. Red, orange, yellow stars? Nope, blue was best.  
>He sat staring at the blue star for hours. At some point, he had jotted down the coordinates for it on his hand, on a pack of post-it notes, which he had then stuck everywhere; on his memo board by the front door and was now seriously considering painting them across his ceiling, just so he would wake up and be reminded of it.<br>Around fiveish, he rang the university to be answered by Charlie.  
>"Hello Dean, guess who got the shitty shift!" she cried, sounding happily sarcastic in the way only Charlie Bradbury could be.<br>Dean huffed a laugh, "If this wasn't me, you would be sooo screwed."  
>Charlie laughed too. "Yup, well, what can i do for you?"<br>"Can you pass the call on to Dr Singer, please, I've found new stars."  
>"Awesome!" replied Charlie. "One sec..."<br>He could hear her scrabbling for something. "What were the co's?"  
>Dean listed them off, he had known them for a few hours and they were now firmly imprinted on his brain.<br>"Riiight, lets see, wait..." he looked back through the scope and stared at the pulsing beauty of the star.  
>"Um, Singer isn't here, but his dep is, Dr Masters... Wait... That okay?"<br>Dean scrunched his nose up but agreed.  
>He didn't really like Dr Masters. It wasn't that she was a girl and lesser gender and all that shit, but she was just weird.<br>She was funny though and that was good.  
>"Just putting you through now..." there was a click and a new voice came through,<br>"Yes, who is it?"  
>"Yeah, hi, I'm Dean Winchester in your department and I've found some new stars."<br>"Great, list how many and the coordinates of them."  
>"Er, five and the coordinates are in the area of, 51.1415925683066431"<br>He heard the telltale creak of a telescope moving and the rustle of clothing as someone bent to see.  
>"Five, right okay. So, Dean Winchester? This. Is. Brilliant. I'll tell Dr Singer at once."<br>"Right, bye." Dean hung up his phone for the second time that night.

He fell asleep minutes later.

XXXxxxXXX

Dean was woken by the incessant ringing if his phone. He had fallen asleep against his bed, in front of the telescope.  
>Bleary-eyed he picked it up.<br>"Dean Winchester?" it was Dr Singer.  
>Dean blinked frantically to wake himself up.<br>"Yes, hello?"  
>"I'm ringing Bout the stars you found."<br>"Ah, yes."  
>"Well done kid. Its rare that we find new stars. So much sky has been mapped already. We're gonna name it after you, kid."<br>"Great, wow thanks, i did-"  
>The older man guffawed, "Ya thought it weren't gonna be named after you?"<br>"I, well"  
>"No worries, kid. You'll get the lot."<br>"Thank you, Sir."  
>"Bye, kid, we'll get in touch. Well done."<br>"Thanks, goodbye."  
>Dean blew out a breath. He went for his telescope but remembered it was day. The stars would not be out until the evening.<br>And thus begins the longest day of his life.

This carried on for a number of weeks and still Dean was obsessed with his blue star. The others didn't mean anything. As long as his blue star was there in the sky every night, he was fine.

So of course that was when everything went wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

"SAMMY! SAMMY!" Dean screamed down the phone into his brothers unsuspecting ear.  
>"Argh, Dean WHAT? Its two in the bloody morning!"<br>"Sammy! Sammy! The star! The blue star's gone!" Dean sounded like he was going to cry.  
>"Oh, god Dean. Have you got the right coordinates?" Jess was downstairs again, leaning against him, listening to his hysterical brother.<br>"Yes, Sammy, they're burnt in to my brain!"  
>"What happened?"<br>Dean took a deep breath. "I was watching it and there was a giant flash where it was and i had to look away, and, and i looked after and IT WASN'T THERE SAMMY!"  
>Tears were pooling in Deans eyes. He couldn't lose his star. No.<br>"Dean, don't stars travel millions of light years to get here and by the time they show up, the original star is dead?"  
>"They explode." Dean whispered. Then he sucked in a massive breath.<br>"Sammy. I'm gonna look for it again okay? I may have missed the coordinates or when the flash came I nudged it."  
>They both knew he hadn't, but Dean had to hope.<br>"Okay, Dean, go try that. Good luck and ring me when you get news."  
>He hung up and turned to look at Jess.<br>"He lost his star."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean swept the skies frantically looking for his blue star. His eyes couldn't take in anything that wasn't blue and pulsing.  
>There was a knock on the door. Dean ignored it. He hadn't looked in this part yet, had he?<br>There was another knock on the door, louder and more impatient.

Dean growled and got up to answer it, cracking his knuckles like he did when he got nervous.  
>He flung the door open, ready to snap at them if it was a stupid seller.<br>But he froze.  
>The first thing you noticed about the man was his eyes. The second thing you noticed was his eyes.<br>His eyes were deep blue, with swirling cracks and whorls and contours and lines and a hundred and three different shades.  
>They held a whole galaxy in them.<br>But that wasn't why Dean froze.  
>No, Dean froze because his wild tangled floppy messed-up hair was as black as night and his eyes were the same colour and brightness of the star.<br>His star.


End file.
